Horas Robadas
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Que haces cuando te enamoras de un hombre prohibido?


La historia es mía (chicas recuerden que si quieren adaptar alguna de mis historia avísenme , jamás he negado un permiso)

Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí con una nueva locura, ya saben que me dan mis momento de inspiración y lo hago, este one shot no tiene nombres ni descripciones, porque quiero que se imaginen a la pareja que más les guste, muchas me han pedido historias de los demás personajes, no nada más de Edward y Bella, así que esta es mi manera de cumplir.

Recuerden que el amor tiene diferentes rostros, y que no siempre es como lo soñamos, pero el amor, es amor, y uno nunca puede decidir cuándo sentirlo o no.

Bueno no las aburro más y espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

Sabía que esto estaba mal, aunque si lo veía fríamente, la pregunta que me hacia todos los días es ¿por qué está mal?.

Si lo veía con el corazón, sabía que en algún momento terminaría completamente roto, sabía que tarde o temprano me quedaría sin él, estaba segura que de que cuando el momento llegara mi corazón sangraría y mi alma se rompería, estaba consciente de que lo que hacía con él no era lo mejor del mundo, que la gente hablaría de mí, diría que soy la peor persona, que no me valoro y mil cosas más.

Pero estaba el otro lado, el que te dice que arriesgues, que si estás de acuerdo en que lo que haces no es lo mejor del mundo, pero que haces cuando tu piel te pide su contacto, que haces cuando tus labios ansían sus besos, como te quitas la necesidad de estar con el, el deseo de escuchar solo su voz, como haces para no tener necesidad de él.

Aun no entendía muy bien cómo se habían dado la cosas, solo sabía que desde que había escuchado su voz por primera vez había quedado prendada de él, pero cuando lo vi físicamente no pude sacarlo de mi mente, y dios, juro que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos, como se sentiría sentir su labios sobre mi piel, como seria ser acariciada por esas fuertes manos.

En el fondo sabía que él era prohibido, pero para que decir que me resistía si no es verdad, tengo que admitir que en cuanto lo vi lo demás dejo de existir para mí, no me importaba si era prohibido o no, ya me había cansado de ser solo la niña buena que espera paciente a su príncipe azul que la suba a rescatar a su torre y le demuestre su amor eterno con un beso, para después llevarla en su corcel lejos de todo, y vivir un felices para siempre.

Para mí él era el príncipe que venía a rescatarme, aunque no tuviera mi vivieron felices para siempre, pero demonios, ¿quién lo tiene?, lo único que yo sé es que estando a su lado, me siento segura, feliz, plena, y todas la mujeres queremos eso, queremos que el hombre con el que estemos nos haga sentir que nos cuidara de todo y por sobretodo, que nos haga plenas en todos los sentido y la que me diga que no quiere eso, miente completa y absolutamente. No puedo negar que la fidelidad es necesaria, a ninguna nos gusta compartir a nuestro hombre y pocas lo harían conscientemente, pero que pasa cuando lo tienes que compartir obligatoriamente, cuando desde el primer momento sabes que así serían las reglas del juego, fácil, lo aceptas y lo haces porque no quieres perder al único hombre que has conocido que a pesar de tu ser su amante te trata como una verdadera dama.

Aceptas, porque no quieres perderlo, porque sabes que te hubiera gustado conocerlo antes que ella, que la mujer que tiene toda la suerte del mundo por tenerlo en su cama todas la noches, por tener la suerte de cuidar de él, como quisieras hacerlo tú, porque te mueres por ser tú la que despierte a su lado, pero sabes que no puedes y que no será así, pero te conformas con la horas que te da, con la llamadas , con lo momento que pasan juntos y él te hace más que feliz con eso.

Eres feliz porque te consiente, porque te mima, porque te hace sentirte especial, para el eres lo mejor que le ha pasado, te dedica canciones que escuchas una y mil veces , por sabes que cada vez que escuche esa misma canción el pensara en ti, este en donde este, y este con quien este.

Mucha gente te dirá que no tienes futuro con él, ¿pero por qué no?, el futuro no nada más se trata de hijos y matrimonio o de vivir juntos en la casita blanca , claro que no, el futuro es más que eso, mucho más y sé que con él lo tengo, aunque tenga que compartirlo.

Por qué si, lo comparto, lo acepto y no me importa lo que la gente diga, mi alma lo reclama, mi corazón lo anhela y mi cuerpo lo desea, y no puedo y no quiero hacer nada en contra de esto, porque sé que aunque sea en horas robadas él es mío, aunque sea solo por horas.

Sé que cuando me hace el amor, es lo que más desea, no piensa en otra cosa más que en mí, y sé que quiere hacerme vibrar como yo a él, ni a él ni a mi nos importa nada más que eso.

Cuando siento sus labios recorriendo mi espalda, besando mis pechos, y devorando mis labios, hace que me olvide de cómo me llamo, cuando su cuerpo esta sobre mí y me posee, él sabe que me entrego a él sin ningún tipo de reservas, mi cuerpo reacciona solo con verlo, mi sangre hierve cada vez que posa una de sus fuertes manos sobre mí, me enloquece cuando las posa en mi cintura de manera posesiva, porque él sabe que solo soy de él y nada más de él.

Hacer el amor con él es subir a la cima del cielo o bajar a lo profundo del infierno, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos no me importa ya que el que me lleva es el.

Me han dicho que me condenare en el infierno, por ser la amante de él , y estoy completamente de acuerdo, me iré al infierno cuando él me deje, pero no importa porque por el tiempo que este con el estoy en el cielo.

Muchos dirán que solo me quiere en la cama, que solo quiere que saciar su sed, pero que equivocados están, para el soy más que eso, porque conmigo es el, sin poses , sin títulos, sin caretas, conmigo dice lo que piensa, lo siente y es libre, sobre todo libre, porque sabe que no importa lo que me diga yo estaré ahí para él.

Estoy de acuerdo en que no me dedica el tiempo que cualquier mujer necesita para sentirse realmente amada, pero no lo necesito, porque el tiempo que está a mi lado, es mío, y no lo comparte con nadie, porque aunque sean poco lo minutos se interesa en mí, solo en mí.

El amor, tiene diferentes caras, no es blanco y negro, y mucho menos decidimos de quien si o de quien no enamorarnos, lo único que pasa es que cuando nuestro corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundos, sabemos de sobra que el muy maldito ha decidido abandonarnos para entregarse a alguien, a veces seremos correspondidas, en ocasiones seremos ignoradas y a mi parecer en el peor de los casos, nos dirán gracias por amarme pero no siento mismo, pero demonios, cuando el amor llega , no importa de qué manera, lo único que nos queda es agarrarlo , y disfrutarlo, porque llega pocas veces en la vida, y él hubiera no existe, así que no vale la pena vivir una vida llena de arrepentimientos tontos y lamentos absurdos, es mejor vivirlo al cien.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que no me avergüenza decir que soy su amante y que.

_Sabes disculpa el atrevimiento pero_

_Es que me gustas muchos desde hace tiempo_

_Si yo sé que no eres libre_

_Pero podemos ser discretos_

_Vernos de vez en cuando de contrabando_

_Te prometo discreción ante la gente_

_Soy capaz asta de actuar indiferente_

_Si me hablan de ti Ho si_

_Te prometo no mancharte la camisa n_

_No pedirte más amor si estas de prisa_

_Te comprenderé pero ámame_

_Aunque sea de vez en cuando_

_Aunque sea de contrabando pero ámame_

_Aunque sea de contrabando_

_aunque sea de vez en cuando pero ámame_

_Te prometo no dejar ninguna huella_

_Ninguna evidencia de que yo estuve ahí_

_Te prometo no ser exigente te prometo ser_

_Paciente y esperar a que tu regreses_

_Con paciencia esperare hasta tu regreso_

_Solo dime que tendré de premio un beso_

_y que me amaras, si que me amaras_

_Aunque sea de vez en cuando_

_Aunque sea de contrabando pero ámame_

_Aunque sea de contrabando_

_Aunque sea de vez en cuando pero ámame_

_Sé que soy muy atrevida al ofrecerte_

_Una relación de contrabando_

_Pero me gustas tanto que me conformo_

_Con verte de vez en cuando_

_Aunque sea de contrabando_

_Aunque sea de vez en cuando pero ámame_

_Aunque sea de contrabando_

_Aunque sea de vez en cuando pero ámame_

Sé que es corto , pero espero que les guste, de verdad me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión , saben que lo agradecería mucho.

La canción es de Jenny Rivera, en mi Blog encontraran el video de la canción.

Recuerden que la quiero.

ANNA


End file.
